


Ten Years Gone

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly is Valarie hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Gone

“Dammit,” she said as she shook the cup that at one point had coffee in it. She placed it back in the cup holder and stared out the windshield at the road ahead of her. Her eyes were red and hurt. She shook her head as she blinked, trying to keep them in focus.  
“Valarie? Are you ok?” The voice from the backseat full of concern. She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Sam staring back at her.  
“I’m fine,” she lied. She glanced next to her and saw that her husband was still sleeping. The silence from the backseat was deafening and she knew that Sam was watching her drive.  
“Are you sure?” he finally asked. “You’ve been driving for about 6 hours straight. You need to rest.”  
“Sam, I’m fine,” she blurted out a bit harshly. She was anything but fine. Sam gave a slight nod to her, acknowledging her brush off of his concern.  
“Ok, fine. But I need to stop. I gotta use the bathroom.”  
“Isn’t there a bottle or something back there you can use?” He just looked at her as if to say that she was crazy. She sighed. “Fine,” she reluctantly agreed. “I’ll stop at the next place I see.”  
***  
Her foot was tapping as she stood leaning on the Impala waiting on the boys to get back in the car. Dean woke up when she stopped the car and decided that he needed to use the restroom and then get some food. She was anxious to get back on the road and find Metatron. Nothing else mattered to her right now.  
“I brought you this,” Sam said as he exited the 24 hour gas station. He handed her the large cup of coffee. “Figured you needed it since you insist on still driving.”  
“Thanks, Sam,” she said as she took a drink.  
“Sorry if it tastes awful. It’s all they had.” Sam must have noticed her wince as she tasted the brew that this place called coffee. She smiled at his observation.  
“It’ll do.” She looked around. “Where’s Dean? We need to get back on the road.”  
“Oh, he had to make a phone call. I think he was calling Cas to find out if he had a better lead on Metatron. He’ll be back in a minute.” She took another drink of the coffee and waited. The more she drank it, the more she decided it wasn’t that bad. It felt like they stood there forever waiting on Dean as she drank her coffee and Sam drank his. Finally, Dean came around the corner of the store. She pushed herself off the car and started to walk to the driver’s side door when she stumbled.  
“Val?” Dean started toward her as Sam caught her before she fell. She looked up into his eyes and everything went black.  
***  
“So there’s definitely a case here.” Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed Sam and Dean sitting at a table in a motel room, laptop open surrounded by a few beer bottles.  
“Just because you were right about there being a case here doesn’t mean I’m gonna forgive you for drugging my wife,” Dean said to his brother.  
“You drugged me?” she asked, still groggy. Dean and Sam turned in her direction.  
“Hey,” Dean said gently as he went to her. She sat up slowly and he put his arm around her. “How are you feeling?”  
“My head is cloudy.” She turned her head toward Sam. “Why did you drug me?”  
“Val, you had been awake for 3 days straight. I just slipped some sleeping aid into your coffee. I didn’t give you too much. Just enough so that you would finally get some sleep.”  
“Sam, I was fine.”  
“No, you weren’t,” Dean said quietly. She turned and looked at him. “Look, I’m not saying that putting sleeping pills into your drink was the right way to go,” he threw his brother a look and then turned back to her, “but you were not fine.” She started to protest, but he stopped her. “You need sleep every once in a while. Making yourself sick or killing yourself with stress is not gonna get Metatron any quicker. We’ll get him, I promise. But, right now, we’ve got no leads. Cas is out there looking. We’re gonna lay low for a while, ok? While he searches.” She was silent, but had no argument because he was absolutely right. Finally, she nodded her head. “Good.” He kissed the top of her head and went back to the table. She looked around the room.  
“Where are we anyway?” she asked.  
“Piedmont, North Dakota,” Dean said. Her head jerked back to him.  
“Did you say Piedmont?”  
“Yea, why?” She started to get out of the bed and grab her things that were near the bed.  
“We can’t be here. Come on, we gotta go.” Sam and Dean watched her rush around the room, cloudy head suddenly cleared.  
“What do you mean? We got a case,” Dean said.  
“Forget it,” she said. “I’ll go pack the car, you two hurry up.” She rushed toward the door, but was stopped by her husband.  
“Val, what’s going on? Five seconds ago you were saying you had a cloudy head and now you’re rushing to get out of here. Why can’t we be here?”  
“I can’t…”  
“Valarie, what’s wrong?” Dean asked. She looked into his eyes and saw the concern in them. She sighed.  
“I’ve been here before.”  
“You worked a case here?”  
“Not exactly,” she said reluctantly. Dean gestured for her to go on. She took a deep breath and continued. “I lived here. For about a year.”  
“When?”  
“It was before I met you.”  
“Obviously,” Dean remarked.  
“Look, I don’t want to talk about it, ok. Can we just go?” she asked.  
“No,” Sam said. “Valarie, three people have died mysteriously in the last month. We can’t just leave without helping these people.” She knew he was right. She wished to God that he wasn’t, but he was. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
“Fine,” she conceded. What are we dealing with?”  
***  
I should not be here, she thought to herself as she walked through the door leading into the dimly lit bar. Sam and Dean had been out all day talking to people while she’d stayed in the motel room. She kept telling herself that she should have stayed there. Or better yet, rented a car and gotten out of town while the boys dealt with this. Yet, here she was, walking into the bar where she had spent so many hours. She made her way up to the bar and the man behind it had his back to her, but she knew that figure anywhere.  
“Hey, Joe,” she said. The bartender spun around and his face lit up when he saw her.  
“Well, I’ll be damned, look what the cat drug in!” he exclaimed and his excitement at seeing her made her smile.  
“How you been, old man?” she said.  
“I’m better now that you’re back in my life,” he said with a smile.  
“Oh, don’t get too excited. I’m just passing through,” she informed him. He grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, placing it in front of her.  
“Well, anyways, I’m glad you came in here to see me. That one’s on me,” he said, indicating the beer. “What have you been up to? It’s been, what, six years or so since I’ve seen you?” Before she could answer, her phone rang.  
“Sorry,” she said to Joe before looking to see that Dean was calling her. “Yea?” she answered.  
“When you’ve finished flirting with the bartender, you might turn around and come join us to see what we’ve found out.” She turned and saw Dean looking at her with a smile. She hung up and turned back to Joe.  
“Rain check on the catch up?” she asked. He winked and smiled as she turned toward the table where her husband and brother-in-law sat. She had just sat her beer down and was about to ask what they had discovered when she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.  
“Angie?” The woman’s voice was as sweet as she had remembered. Sam and Dean looked at Valarie with confusion. She slowly turned around and saw the brunette with the hazel eyes staring back at her and her breath caught in her chest. “I thought that was you,” the woman said.  
“I think…” Dean started before Valarie spoke, stopping him.  
“Jill,” she finally said. That was all she could say. Behind her, she could feel Dean’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t look at him. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Jill. Finally, Jill broke the tense silence.  
“How have you been?” Valarie nodded her head.  
“Good,” she forced out. Behind her she heard a questioning tone.  
“Angie?” Sam asked easily. Valarie turned toward him and the sight of Dean and Sam staring at her brought her back to the present. She cleared her throat and turned back to Jill.  
“Umm, Jill, this is, uh…” She thought quickly and said the first thing that popped into her head. “My partners. We’re opening a bar together. This is Dean and his brother Sam.” She looked toward the boys as she introduced them and pleaded to them with her eyes. Dean looked at her with confusion while Sam played along.  
“Nice to meet you, Jill,” he said.  
“So you’re still performing?” Jill asked Valarie. She shook her head.  
“No, I haven’t in a long time.”  
“That’s a shame,” Jill said. “You were great.” She looked toward the band on the small stage in the corner before looking back at Valarie. “You know, the band playing is the same one that was here when you were. Well, mostly. You should jam.”  
“No, I couldn’t…”  
“Yea, Angie, you should jam with them.” She looked toward Dean, who had finally spoken up to him staring at her, still in confusion and disbelief. She could also see a tinge of something else in his eyes, but she couldn’t tell if it was anger or what it was. She turned back toward Jill to discover that she had gone up to the band and was talking to the guitarist. He looked up toward Valarie and smiled before speaking into the microphone.  
“Ladies and gents, we got a treat for you tonight. Making a return to the stage here at Joe’s after a six year absence, please welcome Angela Jones to the stage.” She was frozen. The few people in the bar applauded, with the notable exception of Dean, as Jill and the guitarist motioned for her to come to the stage. She felt a gentle push behind her and turned to see Joe, smiling and guiding her. Once she got onstage, the guitarist handed her his acoustic guitar. She grabbed a chair and sat, adjusted the mic and looked out at the audience.  
“Umm..” she cleared her throat, “hi.” She strummed the pick that she had been given down the strings and got adjusted before addressing the audience again. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this, so I’m sorry if it sucks.” There were a few chuckles and she caught Dean’s eyes. He was just watching her, no expression. She dropped her eyes to the guitar and started playing Me and Bobby McGee. This was her song that she’d always played. She closed her eyes and let the music guide her. Then she started the lyrics. She had never told anyone exactly why she loved the song, but it was a song that her mom had always sung to her when she was little. She poured everything she had into it when she sang it and this was no exception. She looked out and saw Dean, whose expression had changed to amazed. Afraid that she would break, she looked around the audience playing to them, until her eyes caught Jill’s. She held the gaze until the final chord of the song. The applause from the audience caused her to look away. She thanked them and handed the guitar back before stepping down from the stage. Dean stood to step toward her, but it was Jill that reached her first. She threw her arms around Valarie.  
“That was wonderful. Just like old times.” Valarie started to hug Jill back before she quickly broke the embrace.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go,” she said before she rushed out of the bar.  
***  
“Wait up!” Dean yelled as he rushed after Valarie. She had just gotten to the car and opened the door. His hand caught her arm and turned her around. “What was that?”  
“I told you I’d been here before.”  
“Angie?” he asked. “Why did she call you Angie? And why did you introduce me and Sam and your partners?” Valarie shook her head.  
“Can we just go? Please?” Dean took in her pained expression and nodded. He held the door open and she got in just as Sam and Jill were walking out of the bar. Valarie turned her head away from them. Dean closed the door to the car and told Sam they were leaving. Both brothers got into the car and left.  
***  
“Will you explain now?” Dean asked his wife when they walked back into the privacy of their room. Valarie sat on the bed and looked at him. She knew she owed him an explanation. She took a deep breath.  
“I came here after Tom died. I needed an escape. I couldn’t go home to my parents. I had no one. So I found this place and tried to start a new life. Called myself Angie. I thought that if I had a new name and a new place then the bad shit wouldn’t find me.” She paused.  
“But it did,” Dean stated. She looked at him and nodded.  
“People started disappearing. A demon had discovered that a hunter was hiding out here and decided to wreak havoc. I exorcised it and then left. I didn’t say goodbye to anyone. Just packed and left town.”  
“And the singing?”  
“I worked at the bar and Joe heard me singing to the jukebox one night while I was cleaning. He liked it so much that when the original singer of the band quit, he talked me into taking her place. It was something that helped me escape more. Valarie didn’t sing, but Angie did.”  
“And Jill? Who was she to Angie?” A tear came to Valarie’s eye.  
“She was…a friend,” she said. Dean looked at her knowing that there was more to the story, but a knock at the door stopped him from asking more. He went to the door and opened it. Jill was standing there.  
“I’m sorry, I followed you here,” she said as she made her way into the room, not looking at Dean but keeping her eyes on Valarie. “Angie, I can’t let you leave again without you knowing some things.”  
“Jill…” Valarie started.  
“No. I was hurt when you left. I thought it was something I did. For so long I was angry at you. And then you showed up tonight. I saw you and…” She stopped. After a pause, she walked up to Valarie and kissed her. Valarie was caught off guard, but didn’t push Jill off. Dean watched, mouth open and had a bewildered look on his face. Finally, Jill ended the kiss and looked Valarie in the eyes.  
“I missed you,” Jill said.  
“Ahem,” Dean cleared his throat. Valarie looked at him. “A friend?” he asked. Valarie looked back at Jill.  
“Jill, I’m sorry. I’ve lied to you,” she said. Jill stepped back and looked at her. “This,” she indicated toward Dean, “isn’t my business partner.”  
“Oh?” Jill asked.  
“Dean is my husband.” Jill took in what Valarie said and stepped back again.  
“Oh,” she said with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” she started.  
“No, I should have told you earlier.” Valarie took a step toward Jill. “I just didn’t want to hurt you.” Valarie watched Jill’s face for a sign of what she was thinking. Dean, thankfully, stayed quiet.  
“I’m glad you told me,” Jill finally said before turning to look at Valarie. A smile grew on her lips and she blinked her eyes. Suddenly, they were completely black. “Now I can have some fun.” A quick flick of her wrist and Valarie went flying across the room, landing on the bed. Jill turned toward Dean and sent him flying into the wall, freezing him there. She looked at him, happy with her work and then went to Valarie. Jill straddled Valarie and bent down toward her face.  
“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” she said. Valarie struggled to push her off, but was frozen to the bed. Jill noticed and smiled. “Doesn’t look like you’re going anywhere for a while, does it? Not like last time.” She looked over at Dean and then back to Valarie. “Does he know?” Dean’s look of confusion and anger lead Jill to burst out in laughter. “Oh this is too good.” She looked back at Valarie. “He doesn’t know that you were so in love with Jill here that you skipped town just to protect her. I’ll bet seeing her again brought up all those old memories and feelings again, didn’t they,” Jill teased. “Why don’t we give him a show?” She brought her hands up Valarie’s body, skimming her breasts and brought her mouth down on hers. Underneath her, Valarie struggled and tried to push her off, but was still unable to move.  
“Get your hands off of her, you bitch!” Dean yelled. Jill looked back at Dean and smiled.  
“You can’t tell me that you haven’t fantasized about being with your wife and another woman, Dean. I would have thought this was right up your alley.” Jill turned back to Valarie and bent to kiss her again, but Valarie started chanting in Latin hoping to exorcise the demon. Jill reared back and back handed slapped Valarie hard enough to stop the chanting. Dean picked up right where she left off. Jill turned to him and held her hand up. He stopped chanting and started choking as she telepathically cut off his air supply. Suddenly, the door opened and Sam rushed in. Before Jill could react, he doused her with holy water. She screamed and released her hold on Dean. He quickly caught his breath and started the exorcism again. Once he finished, the demon smoked out of Jill and her body fell limp on the bed next to Valarie. Dean rushed to his wife to make sure that she was all right. No words were spoken between them, but there didn’t have to be. They were both alive and in one piece.  
***  
“So this is what you do?” Jill asked. After she woke up, Valarie told her every single thing about who she was and what had happened to her. She remembered some of the things that the demon had done, but the rest was fuzzy. Once she had heard the entire story, she sat there for a minute processing the information.  
“Yea,” Valarie said softly. “Jill, I…”  
“I get it,” Jill interrupted. Valarie looked at her. “I mean, I still don’t quite believe everything that you’ve told me, but I get why you left.” They looked at each other. “I’m so sorry that this happened.”  
“It’s not your fault, Jill. And I’m sorry that I lied to you.” Jill looked over at Dean and Sam who were watching the scene between the girls.  
“It’s ok. And I hope that you two are very happy,” she said sincerely. Valarie handed her a small charm.  
“I want you to have this. It’ll protect you from demons. Please,” she said. Jill took it and nodded.  
“Despite everything,” she said,” it was good to see you again.” She leaned toward Valarie and kissed her on her cheek right next to her mouth. After the kiss, she stood up and left. Sam looked back and forth between Valarie and Dean. Dean just shook his head to indicate to leave it alone. Sam gave a quick nod and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Dean walked over to his wife and sat next to her.  
“I’m sorry,” he said. She took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a minute before he spoke again.  
“So…is it too soon to ask about you and me and another woman?”  
“You’re an ass.” The corners of his mouth went down and he nodded.  
“Ok, then. Too soon.” She could feel him chuckle a bit and then he drew his arm around her and kissed the top of her head before she closed her eyes and smiled.  
THE END


End file.
